Episode 3035 (27 October 2005)
Synopsis Sharon isn't happy to see Phil and Grant. She sends them packing, refusing to listen to their accusations against Chrissie. Grant promises that they'll be back. Shaken, Chrissie thanks Sharon for standing up for her. Later, she panics to Jake that they must leave soon. Elsewhere, Grant and Phil agree to put their rivalry over Sharon behind them. Minty's thrilled to overhear Pauline and Yolande gossiping about the brothers' return. Meanwhile, Grant leaves a message with Jane to let Ian know that he's back in town. Johnny calls round to the Slaters', demanding to have Ruby back. To Ruby's relief, Kat sees him off. Kat invites Stacey and Ruby to spend the day with her on the stall. Phil and Grant prepare to visit Sam. They agree that she's their top priority. Next, they plan to identify Johnny's buyer. Meanwhile, Johnny refuses to tell Tina where he spent the night. Ian's face drops as he spots Phil in the Square. He scuttles back into the café but is alarmed further when Jane informs him that Grant called by. Minty sits and laughs at his terror. Phil confronts Ian with glee. Ian tries to pull an aikido move, but Phil throws him to the ground. He commands Ian to reveal who's buying the Vic, before pouring ketchup over him. Sonia meets Margaret. Margaret wonders how Martin's dealing with being separated from Rebecca. Sonia declares that it's harder for her than it is for him. Margaret isn't so sure. Sam's relieved to see her brothers. She apologises for losing the Mitchell empire. They promise that their only concern is to get her out. They search for holes in the case against her. Stacey worries to Kat that the Mitchells will come after her for being Chrissie's alibi. Meanwhile, Ruby urges a despondent Tina to leave Johnny. She believes that he's incapable of loving. Sam refuses to drag Zoe or Stacey into the frame. She despairs that there's no way to get at Chrissie while Sharon's protecting her. Sam begs Phil to talk Sharon round. Ian reveals himself to be the Vic's mystery buyer. Frightened by the Mitchells, he wants out of the deal. Johnny's set to make money from the sale and refuses to let Ian renege. Grant wonders why Sam thought that Phil had more influence over Sharon than him. Phil's forced to admit that they got together after Grant divorced her. Grant lets it go for Sam's sake. Johnny declares that Ruby's demeaning herself by working on the stall. He tries to drag her away, but Kat steps in. Ruby informs him that he has no control over her anymore. Sonia opens up to Martin about her feelings for Rebecca. Martin kisses her and wishes that they could go back to the way they were. Sonia does too but needs to take things slowly. Phil and Grant confront Sharon about Den's death. She sends them away. Her reaction satisfies Jake that she's on Chrissie's side. Later, Sharon slips out to visit the Mitchells. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Chrissie - Tracy-Ann Oberman *Dennis - Nigel Harman *Jake - Joel Beckett *Johnny - Billy Murray *Ruby - Louisa Lytton *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Martin - James Alexandrou *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Jane - Laurie Brett *Minty - Cliff Parisi *Sam - Kim Medcalf *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Stacey - Lacey Turner *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mo - Laila Morse *Tina - Charlotte Avery *Yolande - Angela Wynter *Gus - Mohammed George *Mickey - Joe Swash Guest cast *Margaret - Janet Amsden Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *46 Albert Square - Living room *5 Albert Square - Living room *23 Albert Square - Kitchen *31 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Scarlet - Johnny's Office *Unknown Café *Unknown Prison Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Phil and Grant's return puts Chrissie into a panic. Category:Episode Category:2005 Episodes